Don't Leave Me
by tifafenrir09
Summary: The Blade Breakers are celebrating Tyson's birthday, when they spot a girl collapsed in an alleyway. Who is she? How did she get here? TyOC KaiHil character death at the end
1. Laughter And Tears

Kai Hiwatari sat in hospital. A look of worry on his face, he was sitting next to the bed of his girlfriend Hilary Tachibana.

_How could this happen?_

He squeezed her left hand. On the ring finger was an engagement ring. He sighed, as a week earlier the two were having fun together. Now she lay in a hospital bed, battered and bruised from a battle against Lana Watson.

_Where did it all go wrong?_ Kai thought.

* * *

ONE WEEK AGO

"Are we there yet?" Tyson Granger demanded.

"You've asked us that every 5 minutes, and it's the same answer: not yet!" Max Tate sighed.

"**You** try wearing a blindfold, and then get dragged around for nearly 2 hours!" Tyson snapped.

"OK, will you chill out, Tyson?" Ray Kon groaned.

"Alright, we're here." Kai announced.

"Finally!" Tyson cried, ripping off the blindfold. "Wait, what're we doing at the local tavern?" he blinked.

"You'll see!" his teammates chorused.

"SURPRISE!!" a mass of voices cried.

Tyson staggered backwards. All his friends were there, including Hilary. Above them was a banner that read HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TYSON! He turned to his teammates.

"You guys!" he laughed. Kai walked to the bar, and handed Tyson a bottle of beer.

"Your first non alcoholic beer, Granger." he announced.

Tyson glugged it down. "More!" he demanded.

"Uh-oh! All alcohol sellers should run for the hills when he's 18!" Tyson's brother, Hiro chuckled.

An hour passed. "Hey, it's time for the fireworks!" Ray realised.

Kai took Hilary's hand and led her outside. She had no idea of the surprise awaiting her.

During the display, a sign lit up with the words _Hilary, will you marry me?_ Hilary turned to Kai. She covered her mouth as he was now on one knee. In his hand was a box with a ring inside it. She was stunned.

"Yes, Kai! Oh my God, yes! Of course I'll marry you!" she squealed, tears filling her eyes.

Kai punched the air with delight, and watched his fiancée slip on the ring. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Kai's crying? Will wonders never cease?" Ray beamed.

* * *

After the party ended, the gang was on their way back to Tyson's house. Hilary couldn't stop admiring her engagement ring. Kai kissed her on the cheek. Suddenly Tyson stopped. He'd spotted a figure slumped on the ground in an alleyway. He ran over to the figure.

"Hey, you OK?" he asked. It was a girl. She looked as though she'd been travelling for days.

"Max, get a doctor!" Ray yelled.

The girl looked up at Tyson. "Help...me..." she whispered, before losing consciousness.


	2. Meet Lana

Later, the team was at the hospital. A doctor came out of the room that the girl was in. "How is she?" Tyson asked.

"Well, she was showing signs of hypothermia, but we've managed to get her body temperature to normal. However, she also has amnesia." the doctor replied.

"So, she doesn't remember how she got here." Ray realised.

"But we've managed to identify her to be Lana Watson. Among her possessions was an ID card." the doctor continued.

"Er, Doctor? She's awake." a nurse announced suddenly.

* * *

"Well, hey there, Sleeping Beauty!" Tyson smiled.

The girl sat up. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in hospital." Hilary replied.

"We found you collapsed in an alleyway. It's a good thing we found you when we did." Kai added.

"Do you remember how you came here?" Ray asked.

"No." she replied. "I don't remember anything." she added, sounding upset.

"The doctor says that you're suffering from amnesia, but among the stuff on you was an ID card. Apparently you're called Lana Watson." Max explained.

She nodded. "Thanks for helping me out." she smiled.

"You should be thanking Tyson here. He spotted you." Kenny grinned.

"Well, thank you Tyson." Lana chuckled.

"No big." he shrugged.

* * *

Two days later, Lana had made a full recovery and was released from hospital. But she still had amnesia. "Why don't you stay at Tyson's?" Kenny suggested.

"I don't know..." Lana began, pausing for a moment.

"You don't remember where you came from, or how you got here, and you don't have anywhere to go." Ray explained.

"You have a point there." she agreed.

"So it's settled! Lana will be Tyson's roomie!" Hilary exclaimed.

"Are you sure about this?" Lana asked Tyson.

"Like Ray said, you don't have anywhere to go. So you can crash at my place until you get your memory back." he replied.

"Thanks! I don't know how I can ever thank you for all you've done for me the last few days." she beamed.

* * *

In the shadows, a man watched the team. He saw them walk off to Tyson's house, to help Lana get settled in. "It's just as you expected, sir. She went to Japan. Now she's moving in with the Granger boy." he hissed into his mobile.

"Excellent! Soon I will pay a visit to the girl, and she will soon achieve her destiny." a cold voice cackled.

Kai paused a moment, glancing behind him.

"What's up Kai?" Max asked.

"It's nothing. I just feel like we're being watched." he replied.

_But by who? And why?_


	3. A Horrifying Discovery

It was a few days to go until the championships. Lana was walking through the streets when someone suddenly cupped a hand over her mouth. "Don't bother screaming." her attacker snarled.

Lana stamped him on his foot. More men restrained her.

"Hello, Lana." a man smiled walking out from the shadows.

"Who're you?" Lana asked.

"I am Boris Balkov. And I know a lot about you, child." the man replied.

"What do you mean?" Lana asked.

"I can help you find your memories." Boris replied, holding out a Beyblade.

_What should I do? Part of me wants to refuse, but part of me wants to know how he can help me..._Lana thought.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Has anyone seen Lana?" Hilary asked as the team took their seats in the stadium.

"Nope. In fact, I didn't see her at all yesterday." Tyson replied.

"Hey, the match is about to start!" Daichi exclaimed.

"OK, let's get this match started!" DJ Jazzman announced. "Presenting the mighty knights of Europe, THE MAJESTICS!" he yelled. The team, Enrique, Oliver, Johnny and their captain Robert walked into the arena. "And their opponents, the Shadow Soldiers!" he added. Their opponents walked into the area.

"Hey, look at the girl with the gauntlet!" Max announced. They all glanced at the female member.

"No, it can't be..." Hilary began. The girl...was Lana!

"What's wrong with her?" Ray asked.

"Look at her eyes." Kai began.

"What about them?" Tyson asked.

"She's being possessed." Kenny explained.

_Lana, what happened to you?_ Tyson thought.


	4. Hunger For Power

Later, the team were at Tyson's. They were in shock about Lana's betrayal. "How could she do this to us?" Max asked.

"We give her food and shelter while she tries to regain her memories and this is how she repays us?" Hilary yelled.

"Calm down, Hilary." Kai soothed.

"Kai's right. We have to solve this problem with clear heads." Ray added.

"That bitbeast she had in the battle against the Majestics...there's something about it that gives me the creeps." Tyson mused.

"What do you mean?" Daichi asked.

"Think about it. It seemed to be controlling her!" he explained.

"That's true." Kenny agreed.

"But where did she get it?" Hilary asked.

"I don't know. But I'm gonna find out." Tyson replied.

"Tyson, there's something you need to remember. This is not the same Lana we became friends with. That girl is gone." Kai announced.

"I know..." Tyson sighed. _But, that Lana is still in there somewhere..._he thought.

* * *

Later, Lana was training. _Every enemy I defeat makes Shiva's powers stronger...But she hungers for more, and I will satisfy it for her..._she thought.

"You did well, Shade." Boris smiled.

"Thank you, sir." she nodded.

"But, you seem disappointed. Was the battle against the Majestics not enough for you?" Boris asked.

"The Majestic's bitbeasts were strong enough to give Shiva more power, but I sense that she still hungers for it." Lana replied, calling back her Beyblade.

Boris smiled. "You and Shiva are connected now. It's only fair if you both have a hunger for victory. I'm sure the next battle will be even more satisfying." he explained. Lana smirked. "Now, you should get some rest. You have another battle tomorrow." he added.

"Yes, sir." she nodded and walked away.

Boris watched her leave. _Lana is the perfect pawn in my plan. She has no clue about her past..._he thought to himself. _Once her memories awaken, she will be the strongest blader in the world, and all the bitbeasts in the world will be mine!_

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Lana was on her way to her room, admiring her Beyblade. "Hello, Lana." a voice called.

She spun around to see Tyson. He'd snuck into the base. "How did you get in here? Nobody trespasses on the Shadow Soldiers' base!" she demanded.

"Lana, what're you doing with Boris?" he asked.

"That's "Shade" to you, Granger." Lana snapped.

"Fine, **Shade**...Why're you working with Boris?" Tyson demanded.

"That's none of your concern." she replied.

"When you joined him, it became my concern." Tyson replied.

"Boris knows the truth about my past. And besides, I was getting nowhere with you and the...Bladebreakers." she replied, sounding disgusted at the mention of her old team.

"What's gotten into you, Lana? You're not the same girl I took in to help you recover from your amnesia." Tyson asked.

"Don't call me that name!" she snarled.

"Lana, you don't have to do this. Please, return to the Bladebreakers." he begged, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Lana growled and punched him in the stomach. "When you want to be the world's strongest blader, the only thing that matters is victory and power. Now, get out of my sight." she spat, storming off.

Tyson clutched his stomach in agony. _Lana, I'll free you from that bitbeast, if it's the last thing I'll do!_ he vowed.


	5. Hilary's Vow

The next day, the Bladebreakers were setting off for the tournament. Max noticed that Tyson had seemed distracted all day. "Tyson, you OK?" he asked.

"Huh? What?" Tyson blinked, snapping into reality.

"You haven't said anything all day. And you seemed distracted when you came back yesterday night." Max sighed.

"Oh...Sorry about that, Max. I guess I've got a lot on my mind right now." Tyson apologised.

"That's OK, bud." Max smiled.

Kai looked at Hilary. Even though she wasn't showing it, she was still hurt and angry at Lana's betrayal. "You OK?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" she replied.

"It's just that you haven't said a word since we left Tyson's. It's not like you to be so quiet." he explained.

"Well, you've known me for two years, and been my boyfriend for one year. I'm usually quiet." she grinned.

_Yeah, right. You can't hide your true feelings from me, Tachibana_, Kai thought.

Tyson looked up at a poster of the Shadow Soldiers. _I promise, Lana...I'll restore your true self!_

_

* * *

_

In the arena, the team took their seats. They watched as the Shadow Soldiers defeated their opponents. Lana could tell her former teammates were watching her, and she looked up and smirked evilly at them. _Those pathetic fools wouldn't last five minutes against me!_ She then looked at the bitchip of her Beyblade. _But you're still hungry, aren't you, Shiva?_

"That's more Beyblades she's destroyed. It's like she's not even human!" Ray sighed.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not gonna challenge her! She freaks me out!" Daichi cried.

"But someone has to stop her!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Yeah, and that'll be **me**!" Hilary announced.

"Hilary, what're you thinking?" Max blinked.

"Someone has to teach that bitch a lesson, and it's gonna be **me**!" she replied. She got out of her seat and turned to go down to face Lana, but then Kai grabbed her arm, shaking his head.

"That's what she wants you to do. Save your energy." he ordered.

"But, I have to stop her!" Hilary protested.

"Save it for the battle tomorrow." Kai replied. She sighed and sat down.

Tyson watched Lana leave with the rest of the Shadow Soldiers. _Lana...why're you doing this?_ he thought.

* * *

Later, Lana was practising with Shiva. Boris watched her. _She's become more powerful than I ever imagined!_ _Once she takes the Bladebreakers' bitbeasts, she'll be unstoppable!_ He stood up and walked over to Lana. "Lana, it's time that a new power for Shiva shall be revealed." he smiled.

"I'm getting a new power?" Lana blinked.

"Correct. With these new powers, Shiva will be more powerful than ever." he nodded. Lana smiled with glee.

"How do I get it?" she asked.

"Concentrate and it will be revealed." Boris explained.

Lana closed her eyes and slowly took a deep breath. Her body glowed with a dark blue aura. _I can feel it...A new power within me!_ she thought. The aura vanished and she opened her eyes and smiled evilly.

"How do you feel?" Boris asked.

"I feel so alive! Shiva's getting stronger than before." she replied. _And once I defeat the Bladebreakers, none will be able to defeat me!_


End file.
